


Drowning In Darkness

by Elegant_Gloom



Category: Free!
Genre: Depression, Drug Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Gloom/pseuds/Elegant_Gloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has some secrets; how far will he go to keep them?</p><p>/discontinued/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning In Darkness

The overwhelming pain coursed through his body, he sat his back on the cool tile while scorching hot water pelted his sore flesh. Clutching at his shoulder he tried to hold back tears and groans of agony.

Rocking back and forth he finally broke down at the thought of never getting to swim with his best friend competitively again.  
Sousuke's sea glass green eyes glassed over as tears fell down his face, the shower stream quickly erased any sign of weakness.  
Stumbling slightly he pulled his body up and turned the shower off. Water dripped off his huge frame, his hair drenched dripped in rivulets, they coursed down his face in mock tears.

Sniffing he forced himself to dress quickly and put a blank expression on his face to try and hide his obvious discomfort.  
By the time he made it the his dorm room he was at his limit, again. Rin was still god knows where after the race and Sousuke was alone. He scrambled through his drawers and found an orange bottle. 

"Oxycodone". 

He quickly poured four pills into his palm and swallowed them dry. That dosage barely helped but he refused to get high until he could ensure that Rin wouldn't find out.  
So until bedtime it was. He grimaced and sat down on his bed, legs dangling off the edge, he haphazardly groped for his phone and slid the lock on his screen. There was one text from Rin.

 

"Oi! Where are you? I'm heading to Haru's house with my old team to catch up, I'll see you later!"

 

Damn that Nanase. He was still in Rin's way...

But he realized there was nothing he could do or say to keep Rin away from his beloved rival.  
His mind clouded in anger, at himself, at Haru and at life for being so fucking unfair.  
If he hadn't overworked himself he wouldn't be here right now, hating himself and wishing for a different life.  
If Nanase didn't exist Rin would be his rival and Sousuke would be his motivation to work towards his dreams.  
If life was fair Sousuke wouldn't want to die every time he saw his wrecked shoulder.  
Every session at the rehab center killed him, little by little.  
He had to hide it. No one could know, or else he'd be removed from the team.  
He couldn't lose the only thing he had left.

Around midnight Rin snuck back into the dorms. He had a flush on his cheeks and he was smiling to himself.

 

"Well, you actually made it back tonight" 

 

Rin jumped slightly ,expecting his roommate to be sleeping.  
Instead; Yamazaki was sprawled across Rin's bed, with a disproving look marring his features. 

 

"Have fun with Nanase?.."

 

Rin ignored his friends comment and made his way towards their shared closet, quickly changing his clothing into a black tank top and grey sweatpants.  
He looked over his shoulder and wasn't surprised to see his roommate still laying down, a smirk now replacing the frown.  
Rin stalked towards the bottom bunk and playfully smacked Sousuke, right on his injured shoulder. When he jolted upright, Rin knew something was wrong.

 

"Sousuke.. What's your deal?...I barley touched you."

 

Sousuke jumped up, still rubbing his injury and refused to look into Rin's crimson eyes. He went to lay on his own bed and stared at the ceiling, silently.  
Rin hung off the edge of the top bunk, eyebrows furrowed. He stared at his friends stoic face, an uneasy feeling settling into the pit of his stomach.

 

"Look at me..."

 

Sousuke turned his head towards the wall.

 

"Rin, it's nothing . You said you were tired, it's late and we need to sleep."

 

Scoffing Rin let himself down , switched the lights off and crawled into his own bunk.

"I'm letting you off easy, 'cause i'm about ready to pass out, but I will find out what's wrong, sooner or later."

With that he turned on his side, clutching his body pillow and buried his nose into the cotton.

Sousuke waited until Rin's breathing evened out before he crept down and found his pills.  
Counting them out he took them and crawled silently back to his bed.  
Laying on his back he waited for the dreamy, warm high to overtake his senses. It was the only way he could sleep anymore. The pills dulled reality and keep him in a blissful state for at least a few hours in the night.  
He sighed and closed his eyes a tide of warmth spilling over his limbs. His head suddenly felt like it was filled with clouds and his eyelids were heavy. With a smile on his face he passed out.

The next morning was a blur. He awoke to Rin slamming the door shut.  
Sousuke slowly pushed himself up and glanced down at his friend.  
Rin had a clouded look in his eyes, his mouth was set in a firm line.

"..Good Morning?"

 

Rin look at him quickly the strange look dissolving in a flash of movement.  
Smirking he walked closer the the bunk bed and tapped Sousuke on the nose.  
"being lazy this morning huh?"  
Sousuke look at their digital clock it was almost ten in the morning.

 

"good thing it's the weekend"

 

Rin grabbed a clean towel and threw it at Sousuke's face.

 

"Go take a shower and get ready, we are going to lift weights this afternoon"

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Sousuke winced at Rin's words. How was he going to hide his injury while lifting weights? He slowly made his way to the bathroom, showering quickly and dressing in a long sleeved under armor shirt with sweats. The red of his shoulder was too obvious to wear a tank top. 

Stepping out of the humid bathroom Sousuke looked down to meet Rin's crimson gaze.  
Silently they made their way to Samezuka's weight room. It was spacious and rightly outfitted for a school of athletes. As they set to training their muscles Sousuke tried to hide how he was favoring his good shoulder.  
Rin watched him warily, trying to watch him without being too obvious. It wasn't working.

"Rin."

Blushing Rin dropped his eyes and lifted the 30 lbs weight faster. A thin sheen of sweat covered his sleek body. 

"I'm fine... Stop acting like i'm going to break at any second."

Rin glared at him.

"you aren't lying?"

Sousuke narrowed his eyes, his mouth curved into a frown.

"Nope."

Rin dropped it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been rolling around in my head for quite some time. I actually had a dream that inspired this, although my dream did not have a good ending, i'm going to make sure this does. Tell me what you think.


End file.
